


Glitter

by Swag_like_Suga



Category: Big Bang (Band), G-Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Glitter, Glitter kink?, I'm soooo bad at this, Idk just porn, Maybe more than actual sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some twisted ass fluff, Spanking, a lot of teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swag_like_Suga/pseuds/Swag_like_Suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t it too hot here?” she sighs, absent-mindedly trailing her hand up her top and smearing some of the glitter from it onto her chest and then onto the perfect milky skin on her face. The glitter clings and stays there because of the thick layer of makeup and it makes something stir in Jiyong.<br/>“It is,” he replies, licking his lips, an idea forming in his mind. He’s hesitant again, but he still voices it. “We could leave, you know?” he chuckles lightly, shoving his long-forgotten drink away from himself and to the bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This is like pure smut. No plot whatsoever...

It’s the moment that faint icy touch reaches his shoulder that he finally feels relieved. It’s too hot in the club; it feels like he’s in an oven, like he’s being fried. The icy cold slender finger traces a short line from his shoulder to the middle of his shoulder blade, that’s a little exposed because of his grossly wet tank top.  
He cranes his neck to look at the cause of his relieve, but the moment he sees her the sweet cool she had caused is replaced by an overwhelming hot feeling.  
“I think you have a fever,” she says, tilting her head to the side and looking at him curiously and cunningly at the same time. Her abnormally black eyes shine like crystals as she gracefully places herself on the seat next to him. “Would you like something cold?”  
Jiyong’s eyes catch her fingers’ movement and he briefly considers telling her that he would like those on his skin.  
“No, I’m good, really,” he assures her, giving her a small smile.  
“Are you sure? You’re way too hot,” she presses on, making Jiyong smirk at her words. For just a mere second she wonders why he does that, but then she catches the double meaning of her own words and chuckles.  
Jiyong runs his hand through his unnaturally bright red hair as he takes a moment or two to really look at her. She’s wearing simple clothes; just jean shorts and a top reaching her hips and covered with blue glitter. It’s a little short and lets Jiyong see the milky skin under it when she raises her arm to put it on the bar counter.  
“I’m Jiyong,” he says, his eyes going back to her face as he examines it, wondering why she’s so pale, why there’s so much make up on some parts of her face and why there’s none on others, and why her eyes sparkle like that, making something inside him melt.  
“Seda…”  
She sounds strange, almost self-conscious, telling him her own name, making him wonder if it’s embarrassment out of habit or because she doesn’t like it herself.  
“Pretty name…unique,” he makes a compliment, making it sound as if he didn’t plan it in his head to make her feel better. Her face immediately lights up even though her expression doesn’t change an inch.  
“Thanks, pretty boy,” she then answers, grinning at him and shoving his arm a little with the tips of her icy fingers.  
She still looks graceful and her touch still feels like heaven to him, even if she’s doing something ridiculous. It makes Jiyong almost smile, but soon the heavenly cool disappears from his hot skin again and he frowns.  
“Isn’t it too hot here?” she sighs, absent-mindedly trailing her hand up her top and smearing some of the glitter from it onto her chest and then onto the perfect milky skin on her face. The glitter clings and stays there because of the thick layer of makeup and it makes something stir in Jiyong.  
“It is,” he replies, licking his lips, an idea forming in his mind. He’s hesitant again, but he still voices it. “We could leave, you know?” he chuckles lightly, shoving his long-forgotten drink away from himself and to the bartender.  
“Yeah, we could,” she repeats, her lips slowly breaking into a mischievous grin. The smile somehow lights up her eyes and face even more and makes the glitter on it shine in the dim lighting of the club.  
“Then why don’t we?”  
This time Jiyong makes the first move to touch the wonderfully cold hand and after a tentative light touch he grabs it, letting the pleasure that it gives engulf his heated mind.  
“Anything to be good for you,” she smiles at him again, darker this time, but her eyes still sparkle, even though with something entirely else.  
Jiyong tugs on the hand he’s holding and soon they’ve fought their way out of the dim club, out of the heat, out of the dirt and into the cold fresh air.  
And as they burst out, Seda giggles a little and Jiyong finds himself staring at her shiny face with admiration. He wonders why he likes the glitter so damn much, but then again, he’s one kinky bastard.  
“You’re so pretty,” he sighs out, not realizing that he says it aloud. The next moment her shocked face is in front of him, one side covered in bluish glitter. The street lights are brighter than the lights in the club and now he can see that her skin isn’t as flawless as he had imagined. But it turns him on even more, because even with the flaws on her skin she’s so alluring, so sensual, that he finds himself feeling hot again. “I-  
“Thank you,” she rushes out, blushing so little that he’s sure he wouldn’t notice if he wasn’t staring at her. Her sinister shiny lips curve up into a small smile and it makes him want to compliment her again. “Do you have a car?”  
Her question surprises him so much that his gaze snaps to his car to make sure it’s there. What’s wrong with him?  
“Yeah, I do,” he says and tugs on her hand, guiding her to the bright blue car that he could’ve never mistaken for another. She quietly gasps at the sight of it, but doesn’t let anything else out.  
The car ride goes silent and it’s unbearably hot in the damn car. Jiyong used to adore this car but he’s reconsidering his affection for it. It feels suffocating how heavy the air in the car is, even though all the windows are rolled down.  
He wonders if she feels the same way and throws a glance to the side only to find her smiling as the wind whips back her raven hair. He notices a few faded purple or pink strands in her hair as the street lights reflect from the glitter on her face and on her top.  
Jiyong is frantic to open the door as quickly as possible and he manages to do it even with his unbearably trembling hands. The heat feels too much and he’s so desperate to feel the cool of her hands on himself again and again until that cool consumes him.  
She shuts the door behind them and the loud bang makes them both cringe, but her hands still cup his face in the darkness, making him release a moan and lean into the touch. He waits for something rough and wild, like they do it in the movies and books. He waits for her to kiss him like there’s no tomorrow but the attack never occurs.  
Instead her soft plump lips faintly touch his, before they trail down his jaw, the column of his throat and then to his collarbones. Then her lips trail up again, stopping at his ear to faintly whisper.  
“Bathroom…”  
It takes Jiyong a second to register what she’s requesting and he mindlessly nods in the direction of his bedroom. Her body slowly leaves his, her fingers trailing down his chin before she disappears into his bedroom. He stands there for a few more seconds before following her.  
The door to the bathroom is locked and Jiyong feels the heat slowly creeping back. He doesn’t know why it’s so hot but he can’t take it anymore. Jiyong quickly takes off his tank-top and throws it somewhere, falling down onto the crisp sheets of his bed. They’re not cold, but cool enough for him to turn his head to the side and snuggle his cheek into the sheet.

 

She looks at herself in the mirror, black eyes wide and pupils dilated, full red lips parted. Her hair looks mussed because of the sweat and she scowls at her messy reflection. She ruffles her hair with her hands, only now noticing the glitter that clings to the concealer on her face.  
It makes her remember how he’s looked at her face somewhat fascinated and then shook his head and she chuckles loud enough for him to hear.  
“You liked the glitter, didn’t you?” she calls out; steal leaning onto the sink and holding herself up with both of her hands. She only gets a grunt as an answer and laughs again. It gives her an idea, a pretty messed up and weird idea.

 

Jiyong shoots up from his sprawled position as soon as he hears the click of the lock on his bathroom door. He runs his hand through his hair as the door slowly opens and then he just stiffens.  
Coming out of the bathroom she ruffles her hair one more time, exposing herself even more and Jiyong just takes a whole minute to look at her.  
Her top isn’t there anymore and her jean shorts are unbuttoned now. And there’s the glitter. It’s everywhere, covering the right side of her face and as if dripping down onto her shoulder, collarbone, and chest, down and down to her belly where it stops. Jiyong’s breath gets knocked out of his lungs and he doesn’t even know how, but the next moment he’s directly in front of her.  
His hands grab her face and he finally does what he has wanted to do since the moment he felt her fingers on him back in the club. He crashes his lips against hers with so much force that she has to grab his biceps to hold her balance. She gasps, giving Jiyong access to her mouth and his tongue moves into her mouth, making her eyes flutter close and a loud moan leave her throat. Jiyong’s lips move quickly and forcefully and he presses her back against the bathroom door.  
His hand trails down her glittery skin and he barely holds himself back from ripping off her simple pink bra that compliments her milky skin so much.  
Instead he grabs her thighs and lifts her up urging her to wrap her delicate legs around his waist. And when she does, crossing her ankles on his back, he can’t help but thrust his hard-on against her pelvis.  
She groans loudly, her lips leaving Jiyong’s as her head falls back. She doesn’t even notice the pain when she hits her head, Jiyong’s heat is all-consuming and it’s already engulfed her. Her fingers dig into his arms as he rubs his crotch against hers again.  
She’s pretty sure she’s so damn wet that she’s going to drip in a few seconds and she briefly wonders if Jiyong is as turned on as she is before he does his magic move again and all thoughts leave her mind alone. His mouth is everywhere. He nips on her chin, on her neck, on her shoulder and on her collarbone, somewhat repairing the damage with his tongue afterwards.  
Jiyong feels like he can’t take it anymore. The heat is too damn much and he feels like it’ll go away after he fucks her in all the ways he wants to, like it’ll just fade away. But he’s so hard and he’s not even sure if she’s as aroused as he is.  
That’s why he holds her thighs firmer and turns around. She yelps at the lack of contact with the hard surface and falls forward, somewhat hugging Jiyong and smearing her glitter all over his chest and torso.  
And then he throws her onto the bed, hastily pulling off her already unbuttoned shorts, struggling a little with her heels but never taking them off. He throws the shorts aside, looking back down at the woman on his bed.  
All covered in glitter she lays there, her legs bent at the knees, her feet in the white sandals on high heels, with her pink simple bra and her black lacy panties with a visible wet spot. She’s panting, biting one of her manicured fingers and looking at him in anticipation with her now fully black eyes.  
So he doesn’t even try to restrain himself anymore. The panties are ripped away and she gasps at the sudden action. She doesn’t wait for him to do the same with her bra, though, as she quickly sits up and takes it off throwing it away, hoping to find it later.  
Jiyong wants to push her back and ravish her again, but it seems like she has other plans as she gets onto her knees and her shaky hands reach for his pants. Despite the shakiness she manages to get his button and fly open, and even yanks the pants down before Jiyong really pushes her back and gets out of his jeans and briefs.  
She doesn’t even have time to land onto the sheets before she feels his weight on her. He takes almost a minute, just examining her with a fascinated, even adoring expression as she brushes his cheek with her knuckles; giving him goosebumps and making him go crazy once again.  
His pupils are so dilated that the beautiful brown of his eyes is almost drawn out. He slowly drags his fingers down her ribs and to her hipbone before trailing them up, making her shudder. Her eyes flutter closed again and her hand mindlessly cups his cheek. She gently pulls his head down and down until their lips connect.  
This time it is Jiyong’s turn to give her faint touches. He gives her swollen lips a little peck before dragging his lips down her chin and her neck down to her collarbone and kisses it softly before dragging his lips down again the way his fingers had done. He doesn’t stop until he reaches her belly and then he looks up at her face from under his lashes. Then he kisses her belly just above her navel.  
It feels like torture, it’s almost painful and the teasing is so unbearable that she sobs. She sobs loud and clear making his head shoot up to look if she’s alright. He sees her face scrunched up, her eyes squeezed shut, swollen lips parted and panting, her chest raising and falling rapidly.  
“Please,” she sobs again opening her eyes to look at him, a pitiful moan leaving her mouth as he cups her cheek and leans forward. “Please, Jiyong…”  
“Tell me what you want,” he orders, touching her ear with his lips as his hand goes down her body and he’s drawing circles on her belly with his finger. Suddenly he remembers all those cheesy and dirty lines from those books and movies and even porn, but he knows better than to expect something cliché from her.  
She turns her head and looks at him with those intense black eyes of hers as her hand moves to his face cupping his cheek and caressing his lower lip with her thumb.  
“Just fuck me hard, so hard that I pass out,” she moans, then forcefully presses her lips to his only to draw back in a second.  
“Fucking tease,” he growls and sits up. Jiyong grabs her by the waist and flips her around. She lets out a little giggle, making him growl again. “What? What’s so funny?”  
She giggles again, standing on all fours, not bothering to explain how good she feels when she knows he wants her so much. It’s a twisted kind of satisfaction as she sometimes teases her partners to the point of whimpering and sobbing, no matter males or females and takes pleasure from watching them. She knows that this violent behavior is somehow Jiyong’s way of sobbing and whimpering.  
“You get off on teasing me don’t you?” he growls again, delivering a sharp slap to her ass. It makes her gasp in surprise and somewhat moan at the same time. The next slap makes her fall face-forward into the mattress.  
He hears a muffled ‘yes’ before he fully loses control and slaps her again. And then he does it again, again and again, leaving sparkling red marks on her pale skin and getting high on the sounds she makes. Every whimper, moan, cry and sob makes him harder and harder, if it’s even possible.  
At some point he stops and sits back on his on legs, taking time to even his breathing.  
“Please, Jiyong-sshi, please,” she whimpers, clutching the sheets and lifting her head a little to look at him from behind her shoulder with her hooded eyes. Her eyes roll back into her head and her lashes flutter as he faintly touches her wet pussy with the tips of his fingers. It makes Jiyong smirk and feel like he’s taken his revenge for the teasing before he gets back up onto his knees and hesitates for just a second before slamming into her.  
“Fuck, yes!” she cries out, arching her back and then falling into the sheets face-forward, once again biting onto the silky material to muffle her cries. He’s not even moving and she already feels like coming. “Holy shit, you’re so fucking big!” she gasps when he presses further into her and their thighs touch this time.  
He starts moving…no, more like pounding into her, ripping out a sharp cry every time he enters her and it’s not like he’s not making any sounds. He’s groaning, growling and even moaning sometimes, making her clench down onto him, as she feels the urge to make him feel as good as he makes her feel.  
After one particular loud moan he grabs a fistful of her sweaty hair and yanks her head up, making her arch her back. This makes the angle even better, as he goes even deeper.  
“Yes,” she moans; her approval sounding more like ‘yas’. “Yes, Jiyong-sshi, fuck me into oblivion, fuck me until I fucking pass out!”  
It makes Jiyong try to go even deeper and faster and even harder as he rams into her. By now she’s just sobbing and crying with legit tears, shouting a ‘yes’ every time Jiyong hits one particular spot.  
She’s clenching on him with every thrust he makes, making it harder and harder for him not to come first, even though he knows the clenching is a sign of her approaching climax. He lets go of her hair to hold each of her wrists with one of his hands, letting her head duck. Not even thirty seconds later she’s arching her back again with a broken cry of his name as she clenches down onto him one last time before falling forward as she comes with a force that makes her shake and cry.  
Jiyong won’t lie, his cock is so hard that it’s even painful, but he takes pleasure in looking at how she shakes for a legit minute or even more and even after, she still sobs, and it’s the only indication that she’s still awake.  
He reaches out to grab his erection and finish himself off, fully sure that she’s too tired to breath. He gives himself a stroke, his head falling back and a moan escaping his swollen lips, before she slowly stands up on all fours again.  
It looks feline as she looks up at him from under her lashes, a mischievous grin grazing her lips as she takes a step to him, still in her animalistic position, moving her hips in a way that should’ve been illegal.  
“Let baby make you feel good, Daddy,” she murmurs as her hand grasps the base of his cock. He groans, not knowing if he does it because he’s so close to coming, or because she called him such a name in such a perverted way.  
“Yeah, baby girl,” he encourages her softly, twisting his finger in her raven locks. She hums; her lips touching only the tip of his cock before she swallows him in one go. “Fuck!” he growls, gripping her hair tighter. She draws a little back, giggling around him, before she deep-throats him again and then swallows around him. It takes just a few more times of the same action and a twist of her tongue before he pulls her head back yanking on her hair and comes onto her face jerking himself off with a loud cry, as she smiles up at him, looking so mischievous and divine even when tired, sleepy and with come all over her face.  
Jiyong half-consciously takes his discarded tank-top from the bed and wipes her face with it tiredly as she giggles again. He manages to somewhat wipe his come from her face and neck before he falls back onto the mattress and tugs her down with him.  
She moves around a little before she manages to turn around and face him under his heavy arm.  
“Don’t be a bitch, I wanna spoon with you,” he mumbles grumpily.  
“All right, Daddy,” she pecks his cheek before turning back around and letting Jiyong pull her into him. “This feels weird,” she giggles again, this time childishly and the little sound feels like heaven to Jiyong’s ears. The overwhelming heat is long forgotten as he tiredly kisses the back of her neck.  
“Yeah, cuddling and shit,” he admits, chuckling himself.  
“Feels nice,” she shrugs, and he nods, nuzzling his nose into her neck, not caring about them being sweaty and dirty, all covered in glitter.  
Fucking glitter…

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, I'm just a virgin...this shouldn't have made me laugh this hard...


End file.
